Pied Piper
by chachingmel123
Summary: A story created because the show never addresses why it was a bad thing to use a Miraculous for a person's own selfish gain. Gabriel Agreste action created his punishment. The Pied Piper.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A story created because the show never addresses why it was a bad thing to use a Miraculous for a person's own selfish gain. Gabriel Agreste action created his punishment. The Pied Piper.

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Enjoy!

"M-Master, you should never use the Miraculous for evil" Nooroo, kwami to a very cold man, said.

"Quiet you" Gabriel Agreste said. "And just do as I say"

And Nooroo bound to serve the holder said. "Yes, Master" and then he disappeared into Gabriel broch.

Nooroo know that a miraculous was a extremely powerful thing that was only meant to be used with a certain mind set, Gabriel Agreste didn't want to hear any of that if it meant reviving his wife.

Something really terrible is going to happen, he could feel it.

Gabriel finished transforming and sent out his very first Akuma.

The Akuma flew to a boy who was having issues with love but what Gabriel didn't expect was for a ladybug and cat to show up and ruin his plans.

On that day, Ladybug and Cat-noir learned how to return a person completely to normal and Gabriel got an insight into the power he was using.

But on the same day, something evil woke up.

It had no eyes, mouth or even a body but it was there, nobody could see it but it was there.

Gabriel Agreste was unfortunately very trigger happy when it came to using his new-found power and Ladybug and Cat Noir kept showing up to purify the Akuma.

All that evilness did not just magically vanish into thin air like they thought.

When the two purified a robot, a bot who had human emotions and brains to go with it, the extra kick woke it up.

It woke up showing its giant eye and know it had a purpose.

Its purpose was to punish the person who was using the Miraculous wrongly, it wasn't hard to follow that twisted energy back to its source.

It found the person who was the holder of the Butterfly Miraculous, the man was currently enraged that his efforts was for nothing again and he still didn't have the Ladybug and Cat miraculous to make his wish.

If Gabriel know that a huge eye was looking at him, he would be horrified.

The eye followed him for days, learning everything about him and the more Gabriel used the Miraculous the more self-aware it got.

"Hmmm" It said, of course nobody could hear him. "What are you the most afraid of losing? What are you emotionally attached too that if I take it away, you would shed tears of pain and grief? You are a very broken man that keeps his dead wife deep underneath the estate. What is currently alive right now that you treasure the most?"

Was it his wealth?

No, this man made his money so he could just do it all over again.

Was his talent for fashion?

No, he was rich so he could live very comfortably even if he couldn't design anything.

Was it his assistant, Nathalie?

There was no emotional attachment to the women there.

"Father, I'm back" Said, a young boy voice and in came Gabriel son, Adrien Agreste in designer clothes, behind was Gabriel assistant and Adrien bodyguard.

"He has a son" It said, swimming around Adrien. "How much are you attached to your own flesh and blood?"

Apparently not by a lot, because Gabriel was even a cold-hearted bastard to his own son, the man would tell his son what he can and cannot do, what he should be doing even as he talked.

When Adrien ran away and Gabriel sent his Akumatised bodyguard after him without a care in the world.

"This man is cold-hearted. Sending an akumatised person after his own son just because he's hiding a secret." It said, it didn't look like he would succeed in punishing this man.

But everybody had a weakness.

Gabriel son was thrown off the building and the being finally saw it, actual heavy emotion in the man's eyes at the thought of his son going headfirst into the ground from on top of a tall building.

"You care..." It said, suddenly interested and drawing closer to the man. "You care." it said with joy. "You care about your own son. I've only seen glimpses of pride but not genuine concern. You thought you could use the miraculous as you wish? I will take away your son. And from the looks of it, I will be doing the boy a huge favor."

Suddenly it opened its mouth and ripped itself away from Gabriel, it blasted itself above the beautiful city of Paris and began to manifest into the real world.

The sound of bones cracking could be heard as it forced limbs to grow from nothing, it grew into a tall lean man with nothing but blackness for a face, dressed like a clown and in its hand was a strange looking flute.

"God, so this is what it feels like to have a fleshy body? Gross." It said, stretching its arms at angle's that shouldn't be possible. "I am weak right now. I cannot snatch that boy up. Should I wait until those holders of a miraculous purify that power?"

Now that was boring.

He began to float around the city, lazily, now that he was in the real-world people could see him but it was late at night anyway.

He passed by a certain window.

"Please, god. Take us away from our parents"

He began to back up slowly and listen.

"Our daddy is scary when he's drinking and that's all the time" Said, a little girls voice. "Our mommy is always going missing and when she comes back, the house always smells funny"

"We are fed enough but our daddy tells us not to tell anybody what is going on in our home" Said, another little girl. "We tried once and he almost killed us. Please, if anybody listening take us away"

His head turned, Gabriel Agreste was not the only abusive parent in town, even if Gabriel would never raise a hand to his son, the man was no means clean.

And the being had never seen what a parent should really be like to their own children because he followed Gabriel around for so long so it was his only reference.

"Kid's...Do you want to come with me?" He suddenly said, landing on the open window sill and somehow the window could perfectly fit his form.

He stared at the two blond haired girls who looked at him with wide eyes.

"I will give you clothes. Food and a warm place to stay" He said, "Unlike your parents I will never harm a child. Do you want to come with me?"

The two girls looked at each other, this weirdly dressed person just stood at their window sill but he was offering them a better life then what they were leading.

"Really?" Said, one of them.

"Really." He said, before suddenly two lollipops appeared in his hands. "Do you want them?" under the large eyes of the girls. "You can have them, if you come with me"

The girls were quick to leave the bed side and walk to him, he seemed to be a magic man who could provide for them much better than their parents could.

The moment they touched him, the both of them disappeared in a flash of golden light.

The girls had entered his world and were awed by the world he created for them.

In the real world, he played his flute and the sound of music, swarmed around the town of Paris.

"That felt great. Why should I just save Adrien Agreste? When there is a whole city full of children who need to be saved?" He said, as he flew out of their window.

However, he had used his power enough for one night, manifesting and taking two children all in the same day was taxing on him.

He needed to recharge and grow stronger.

He finally found a name for himself.

"The Pied Piper" He said, "I am Gabriel Agreste punishment. I will save all the kid's in Paris from their terrible parents and adults, including Gabriel Agreste own son, Adrien. I've done enough work for tonight, It's time to recharge"

Then he disappeared as if he was a dream.

When morning came the two little girls never showed up for school and three days later, the school called home to ask what was happening, it was then that it was discovered by their terrible parents that their beds were cold and hadn't been lived in for quite some time.

The police were called and the parents put on the act of concerned parents looking for their children, when in reality it was two less mouths to feed, two missing person report filed on the two children but it never made news.

The being watched all this.

#The same night#

"I feel strong enough to come out again" Said, the Pied Piper. "All those precious children. Come to me" he then began to play his flute.

The soft music invaded the city of Paris down below.

The little kids who were age 5 and below began to raise once they heard the music and made their way out of their bed or cribs.

Babies were mysteriously walking and had the strength to open doors.

In the Chamack household, Nadja Chamack did not think much when she saw her own daughter Manon walk past her door, she was too tired to really think about it.

Manon made her way down the corridor and stairs, she had long since figured out how to open the door.

She opened it and walked down the steps, she ignored how the door was left still wide open, across the street from her, a baby was toddling away.

The adults who were out this late, couldn't help but blink seeing young children suddenly walk the street so late at night and a soft flute played through the air.

Somebody did try to stop them, or at least grab a baby and try to call the police to take them back to their parents.

The baby's bit them making them drop them before suddenly having the ability to run away.

Somebody managed to record this strange night and then follow the kid's as well.

"Children, come to me!" The pied Piper said, and the kid's began to disappear in yellow light one by one.

The Piped Piper did not care that he was being recorded and continued to play for another 20 minutes until it was clear to him that no other child was coming.

He just bowed and then suddenly disappeared as if he had never existed in the first place.

When the sun came up and the parents woke up to check on their kid's, they were in for quite a shock.

"Manon?" said, Nadja Chamack, she saw that her daughter bedroom was empty and her toy's in her room didn't looked played with.

Nadja started looking around, hoping to find her in one of the rooms.

But there were no signs of the hyperactive child anyway but Nadja heart dropped when she saw the front door that she left closed last night was now wide open.

Her daughter was missing.

She picked up her phone and began dialing the police.

"Hello?" Said, a person at the station.

"My child, Manon is missing!" she said, "I can't find her anywhere and then I saw the door wide open when I know I locked it last night"

She was stunned when she heard.

"Madam, several parents have called in this morning, who say something similar or the same thing" Said, the person on the other end.

Even in this world, people make a massive fuss when it concerns the rich.

With the disappearance of Manon Chamack, who had a rich mother, this was no longer a small case.

Plus, several people had reported seeing children walking the streets late at night and even babies mysteriously walking.

There was even camera footage that was being taken to the press.

It was no surprise that the Pied Piper made the news the very same morning.

But Hawk Moth was being blamed for it.

And scene!

Want more? Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

Because the town had been plagued with strangeness by one man for so long, the appearance of a strangely dressed person leading children away was being blamed on Hawk Moth.

Even when the man had nothing to do with this.

Gabriel sat stunned as he saw the news.

"Last night young children went missing, and it is believed that this person is the culprit," said, the newswomen, showing an image of the Piper.

The person did look like an Akumatised person.

"It is unclear what this person motive is, but it is advised to make sure you lock your doors at night and call the police if you see any of these missing children," She said showing images of the children that disappeared. "I'm sure that Ladybug and Cat Noir will take care of the Akuma soon and all the children will be returned to their homes safe and sound. We will keep you updated on this story as it progresses."

Who on earth is that!? Gabriel thought, he never Akumatised anybody who wanted to take away children.

He would surely have remembered that.

"Father, I'm going to school" His son Adrien called out.

Gabriel didn't respond. Instead, he stared at the screen that he had paused.

Adrien went to school wondering why he even bothered with the man and arrived at the school in an orderly fashion.

He too had heard the news about little kids going missing and was planning on doing a stakeout as Cat Noir.

The moment, he entered the classroom he was met with a distressed looking Marinette.

"Poor Mrs Chamack," Marinette said. "How can Hawk Moth take children out of their homes? That's a new low even for him"

"But what do you think this Pied Piper guy deal is? " Alya said. "Does he have issues with adults or does he want to fulfil some sick delusion?"

"I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir catch him soon," said, Rose. "Those children must be scared, and I can't imagine what those parents are going through. "

Adrien took a seat only for him to turn and see an almost dead version of Nani Lahiffee.

"W-What happened to you!? " Adrien said.

"I have a gig today, and I put the music off at the last minute," Nino said, "I didn't sleep a wink last Night. Can you cover for me? I want to take a quick power nap."

Just then the teacher came in, and Nino put some books right in front of him and put some shades on.

He covered himself pretty well.

He answered his name when it was called out and know he probably had 10 minutes before the teacher started looking his way suspiciously.

However he underestimated how tired he was, the moment he closed his eyes and put his head on the desk, he was out like a light.

He wasn't waking up any time soon.

 **# Above the city#**

"No child likes school, so I wonder how many are sleeping in it?" Pied Piper said, he decided to push his luck despite having little juice left from yesterday.

He began to play the flute, and the sound started to travel down to Paris.

The townspeople just thought somebody was playing beautiful music because they lived in such a talented city and paid no heed to it.

The music travelled everywhere, but it was weak, fragile.

It eventually made its way to Collège Françoise Dupont, and the class stopped what they were doing when they heard the flute music coming through the windows.

Beautiful flute music.

"Wow. Whoever is playing this has some serious talent" Alix said.

"Well, I think its garbage" Chloe said, of course, she had to put the person down.

"But should they be playing it indoors? " said the teacher. "I was not aware that music was being p-"

Suddenly Nino who had his sheds on stood up.

They all turned to look at him.

"Mr Lahiffe, it's nice to have you finally join us," She said before saying. "And don't think that trick wo-"

She didn't get halfway because suddenly Nino was walking down the steps and handing for the classroom door.

"Mr Lahiffe! " She said, but he kept walking as if he couldn't hear her.

Now even his classmates were paying more attention.

Nino wouldn't ignore a teacher like that.

"I'll go check on him," Adrien said getting up and running to catch up with Nino.

"Nino! " Adrien said.

However, Nino continued to walk.

Adrien rushed to him and grabbed his shoulder, the feet finally stopped, and the force was enough to shake the shades off his face, revealing bland unblinding eyes.

"What the? " Adrien said.

Nino continued to move.

Adrien suddenly got a horrible feeling that he couldn't allow Nino out of the school, so he tried shaking him awake.

Nothing.

Nino was out cold.

And it was because he was out cold, that even the music which wasn't strong enough to grab somebody his age was also effective.

Adrien tried to stop him by force, but that only worked for about a couple of seconds before Nino mysteriously grew stronger.

Adrien decides to call for backup.

"CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME, HELP! " Adrien said. "NINO NOT HIMSELF! "

Only in a city where strangeness happened every day could Adrien get such a quick response.

His classmates and even some of the kids from the school came running to his aid to try and stop Nino from leaving and drag him back to class.

Even Alya was there once she saw Nino eyes and how he wasn't in his right mind.

However, Nino went from easily been taken by ten people to suddenly getting stronger.

"He's getting stronger! " Marinette said with shock as Nino began to plough his way to the front door slowly.

 **# Above the city#**

"I know I should have properly recharged," said the Piper, who told the music to stop.

 **# Collège Françoise Dupont#**

Suddenly Nino's eyes return to normal, and he snapped awake and yelled. "I WASNT SLEEPING! "

Silence.

And then he blinked when he took in his entire situation and asked. "Why am I being restrained by ten people? "

Everybody looked at him before letting go of him seeing that he was no longer heading to the door with unnatural fixation.

 **# An hour later#**

Nino blinked finding himself in front of a Police officer, he had just been filled into what he had done and couldn't believe it either as he was filling the Police in.

"So your body just want on autopilot, and somehow you managed to overpower ten people?" said, the policeman.

"I didn't even know I did that. I was asleep" Nino said, before saying. "But I don't know if this would help... but in my dream, I heard a voice telling me to go somewhere and have my dreams come true."

The policeman didn't think it was essential but wrote it down anyway.

"I bet it was the Flute music that made Nino act that way," Alya said. "It was the last thing we all heard before Nino started acting weird and when it was gone, he returned to normal."

"But do you really think its the flute? " Marinette said. "It could have been a coincidence."

Nobody who had reviewed the footage took note of the flute music being played in the background.

"We'll, tell somebody if you feel the need to wonder off again" Said, the Policeman. "Children have been going missing lately and I don't want to add a young man like yourself to that list."

For the rest of the day, the class watched Nino like a hawk which had been the last thing he wanted that morning.

The class was over and Nino found himself surrounded as he walked home.

Both Cat noir and Ladybug did a stake out that following night but nothing strange could be seen in the night sky for hours.

Nothing strange happened for days and on the night that both Adrien and Marinette decided to sleep in because they couldn't make excuses fast enough for the bags under their eyes, the Pied Piper appeared.

"I'm now all charged up" He said, in the night sky before he played his flute and said. "Children, come to me"

The music once again invaded the streets of Paris and got into every knook and cranny of it.

The music was now more powerful and came for the children that were 7 or less.

They suddenly sat up and began to make their own way out of the house.

The music locked away in Nino mind reacted to hearing the same tune and Nino suddenly had his eyes open but dull and sat up.

He got out of bed in his music themed Pj's and began to make his way past his parents room and downstairs.

He used the key he had from the coat rake to open the door and began to walk down the street joining the children who managed to get out fast while others were trying to find ways to escape.

In a complete trance he left the door open and the adults on the street once again saw children walking and called the Police this time.

However even in this world, the Police were slow to come and by the time they got to the streets that the person called from, the kids were no longer there.

Nobody could restrain the kids.

The Piper saw the kids coming, only to be surprised when he saw Nino, a person at an age similar to his true target.

"You've been under my influence before" Said, the Piper, he could see it. "Well since you were stopped last time, today is the day your dream comes true. Its time to come into my world, children and be happy"

Then they all began to disappear one by one.

Nino was the last to go.

 **# Morning#**

Adrien sat down to watch the News, having finally gotten a good nights rest.

"We now have an update on this story" said, the newswoman. "Last night more children were taken"

Those who heard was shocked as the new pictures were added however the most shocking of all had to be the image of Nino Lahiffee who was clearly on the older child's side.

It was so shocking because it meant no child was safe regardless of their age.

This want way beyond anything that had happened.

Nino who they stopped from leaving was now missing!

"The Mayor is issuing a statement now to the distressed families and the city" Said the woman before the image of the Mayor was put on screen.

"Hawk Moth must be stopped at all cost, this has gone to far" said, the Mayor, if only he know Gabriel Agreste expression at the moment. "In total, 26 children have been taken and I can only offer a prayer to their family and those Children missing. I will like to tell you all that me and the Police are working hand in hand to capture this 'Pied Piper' so that no more children will be taken and those who have, will be returned safe and sound to their families." Before saying. "Now its advised that everybody lock your doors tight, make sure you wear good earplugs because we have been given information that the source of the Pied Piper power is his music so block your ears, so you can't hear it. You'll be protected while we capture him" than the podcast broke off.

 **# Grabriel room#**

"Nathalie. " Gabriel said, he was beyond mad.

"Yes, sir.?" Nathalie said.

"Make sure you pick up the best Ear plugs you can find and have them delivered by tonight. Hand a pair to my son Adrien and make sure he doesn't sleep without them in" Gabriel said.

"Yes, sir" Nathalie said.

Gabriel had no idea he wasn't alone in the room.

The Pied Piper couldn't help but laugh.

Did they really think Ear plugs would stop him from freeing all those Children from their terrible parents?

And scene!

Next chapter, the Pied Piper appears and finds that both Ladybug, Cat Noir and he Police are ready to capture him only for everybody to be confused when there is no sign of an Akuma when they break his flute. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Update: 29/12/2018

I do not Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

The city was an uproar.

Adults feared for their children and made sure to tuck them in tight and wore earplugs in their ears; they made sure to purchase extra locks on the doors and windows, before sealing up any hole that a child could crawl through.

Now to wait for the Pied Piper to show up and catch him.

And the person did not disappoint, four nights later suddenly something appeared right up in the sky and began to float down onto a roof.

The Police who were watching the skies immediately caught the sudden appearance and began to make their way to the spot.

"There are so many adults out tonight," Said, the Pied Piper, looking down at the street before him, before saying. "But no matter. Children come to me."

But before he could put the flute onto his lips, he heard.

"So, you're the Pied Piper?" Said, a joyful voice, making him look.

He turned to see none other than the Miraculous user Cat Noir, casually walk up to him with his pole behind his back.

"I think it's time for you to return those children, Pied Piper," Said, a female voice on his right.

He turned to find none other than Ladybug walking up swinging her Yoyo.

Ladybug?

Cat Noir?

He had nothing against two users who used the Miraculous correctly.

Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared on a lamp post.

"Okay...I did not know he could do that" Cat Noir said with wide eyes.

Then the Pied Piper began to play his music, and the music invaded the streets below, getting into every house and building in the city.

Nothing seemed to be happening.

"Pied Piper. Put your hands where we can see them!" Shouted, a policeman coming out of his car, and behind him was none other than the Mayor and a news crew.

"Pied Piper, we know how you control children, and we have made sure every child in the city has earplugs in. You are getting no child tonight" Said, the Mayor smugly in front of the camera's pointing at him. "So, give up. You cannot win."

However, the statement was only with amusement from the Piper.

"Your parents are idiots. Do you think music can only be entered through the ears?" Said, the Pied Piper before they all heard a very loud bang sound that could only be made by large quantiles of children banging on the doors in their rooms at the same time.

The Piper disappeared and said. "CHILDREN! COME TO ME!"

Suddenly there were concerned parents who heard the noise calling the police, hoping to get some support in trying to deal with their sleepwalking child, while neighbours who didn't have children went to help their neighbours.

Finally, Ladybug and Cat Noir decided to do something.

"I'm guessing the Akuma is in the flute" Ladybug said.

"I'm on it," Cat Noir said, rushing over to the lamp post and trying to engage him.

The Pied Piper merely disappeared and reappeared onto a police car, surprising everybody.

The Police surrounding the car went to get their stun guns only for the Pied Piper to disappeared.

He reappeared on top of the Mayor's head as if to mock their attempts.

Then he disappeared and reappeared on Cat Noir head, the Cat was having none of that and tried to drag him down only to disappear instantly.

The Pied Piper reappeared onto the streets and began to skip while he played.

Every time, somebody tried to attack, the Piper just disappeared.

"How can we catch him if he can do that!?" Cat Noir said, trying his best to track the guy.

"I got it," Ladybug said, and it was good news for all of them, before saying. "LUCKY CHARM!" the Yoyo went up and transformed.

What dropped down was a single tub of glue.

"A tub of glue? We'll need a lot more than that to stop him" Said, Cat Noir jumping down to stand beside her.

The children were now visible from afar while adults were trying their best to stop them only for the child to mow them down.

Anybody would be stunned seeing the wave coming; it was the first time many had actually seen this with their own eyes.

"LADYBUG!" Said, the Mayor.

Ladybug focused and planned out.

Ladybug jumped down and said to the police. "Some people attack the Piper and then everybody..."

The Piper was not paying attention because he was focused on the children, but then he suddenly felt somebody shooting at him.

He sighed and disappeared.

However, the police began to shot randomly the very next second, shooting all around them and the Piper suddenly had much less spaces to reappear on.

The music needed him in the real world to operate it so as a result of him not being there, the children began to wake up.

It saw a space and reappeared onto it.

"NOW CAT NOIR!" Ladybug said, and Cat Nor used the tube of glue to glue the Piper down before he realised what was happening, Ladybug knocked the flute out of his hands.

The flute flew and rolled onto the floor just in time for the Mayor to step on the flute.

It snapped in half, and the crowd cheered as the music went away.

However, immediately they all know that something was wrong.

"Where is the Akuma?" Ladybug asked.

Her question was met with silence as they all stared at the snapped flute, but a black butterfly did not come out of it no matter how hard they wished.

Suddenly the silence was broken by deep laughter that was carried through the city.

The Pied Piper was laughing.

A shiver went down everybody spine.

The Piper suddenly stepped forward as if the glue was nothing.

"I'm sorry. I just can't contain my laughter anymore" Said, the Piper. "Everybody in this city actually thinks that my power was granted to me by Hawk Moth? That pathetic excuse for a human being? You don't know how much I enjoyed myself watching all of you blame him for what I've been doing. The fact that you all think I would let that man touch me is the funniest thing I've ever heard."

His words were met with wide eyes.

He then shook his right hand, and a flute began to appear in his hand, he shook it again, and four duplicates appeared in his hands.

"How many flutes would you all like to break next? 4? 16? How about 22? I can just make more" Said, the Pied Piper creating more in his other hands before dropping them on the floor as if they were garbage "You can break my body a hundred time, but you'll never find an Akuma. Go ahead; it will be entertaining to watch."

His statement was met with a long hard silence.

He wasn't a person Akumatised by Hawk Moth?

Then was he a Miraculous wielder?

Master Fung never told them such a Miraculous existed.

"Then since your rationale. Why are you doing this?" Ladybug suddenly said. "Shouldn't you use your powers for good? A lot of parents are devastated that you took away their children, they miss their children direly."

The cameras were on her, but suddenly the Pied Piper burst out laughing and it wasn't just a laugh, his head physically separated from his body and floated up.

They all looked at it shocked before it reattached to the body.

"Parent's caring about their children? That's a very fun joke, wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous" Said, the Pied Piper. "We all know that Parents are two-faced, waste of space's that want to turn their own flesh and blood into clones of themselves."

His statement was met with silence as they all stared at him.

"Parents think because they are stronger, older and wiser than it gives them the right to torture their own children," Said, the Pied Piper. "The children want me to take them away."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ladybug said, making them look at her. "Sure, some parents have issues but the majority care for their children and won't let any harm come to them. They wouldn't allow anything to happen to them because they love them."

Silence.

"She's right," Said, the Mayor pitching in. "I wouldn't let anything happen to my sweet Chloe."

Sweet Chloe?

Anybody who has ever met the girl would say she was a nightmare.

"Pied Piper, I don't know what your problem with Parents are, but not all parents are bad" Said, Cat Noir. "Even if they not so affectionate in public as you want to be"

Silence.

A little bit of Adrien had accidentally slipped out.

"...You're a child" Suddenly the Pied Piper said, startling everybody as he was suddenly in Cat Noir face. "You're a sweet and innocent child."

"Huh?" Cat Noir said.

However, the Piper could see right through him; he was a child in a toxic relationship with his parents.

"Don't worry, I'll come for you, Cat Noir but right now I'm out of juice." Said, the Piper turning around with joy in his steps. "If you want somebody to blame for my existence, blame Hawk Moth. He's the one who woke me up. I'm not stopping until all the children find happiness."

His words left confusion as he suddenly disappeared.

"...Did he just call you a child?" Ladybug said turning to Cat Noir.

"A-Ah, of course, I'm not a child," Cat Noir said, sweating before saying. "I'm all man" showing his 'impressive' guns of steal.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and the Police, and the Mayor decided to say the prevention of children going missing was a success even though they didn't manage to cut the root of the problem.

However, the Pied Piper hadn't truly left; it was way too interested in Cat Noir to truly leave right now.

When the superhero duo split, it followed Cat Noir.

All the way back to the Agreste property.

The window was opened, and the Cat climbed right into it, just before transforming into Adrien Agreste.

"I'm so hungry," Plagg said.

"I'm so tired," Adrien said, flopping down onto the bed.

A pure child... A very pure child. Pied Piper thought, before going to Gabriel room to stalk the man.

#Morning#

Everybody in the Adrien household watched the news's, on the screen was images obtained by last night footage of the Pied Piper not actually being an Akumatised person like their thought.

The Pied Piper twisted mentality was put on full display as he stated quite clearly that he intended to separate all the children from their parents because he thought Parents were the scum of the earth.

It brought in the question just how old the Piper actually was.

However, the line at the end was met with confusion.

What did he mean, he took the children so that they could find happiness?

And Hawk Moth woke him up?

Did that mean, he was asleep before, but something Hawk Moth did woke the guy up, and he was now terrorising the town?

There were loads of theories about what Hawk Moth did to wake him up, and everybody was blaming him for fearing the night time.

Gabriel Agreste went to the tapestry of his wife and went to the safe behind it; he opened it to get out the actual book his wife gave him before opening that and going to the Television screen in his room, to see if any drawing matched the Pied Piper.

Not a single one, did.

"Ridiculous," Gabriel said, before going down his 'personal room' were Nooroo was.

"Master...your back," Said, the Kwami.

"Quiet, you" Came Gabriel cold reply back, before he said. "If that child or whatever that thing is, thinks he can toy with me then he has another thing coming. The Pied Piper may have his fun now, but I will make him pay, dearly."

And Nooroo couldn't say anything because Gabriel saw him as only something to give him power and not a person.

Nooroo had a very strong feeling that the Pied Piper showed up because of Gabriel own selfishness and the end game would teach Gabriel you don't mess with a Miraculous.

However, Nooroo had been right about Gabriel own selfishness because Hawk Moth akumatised a person and decided to ignore the Pied Piper existence, minutes later.

However, the moment the bad energy was released into the air, the Pied Piper fell in a deep slumber.

One Week went passed.

No sign of the Piper.

Two weeks went passed.

No sign of the Piper.

In a flash, two month's want by, and the Piper was still nowhere to be seen or found.

The hope that he was in hiding was debunked because none of the children that were reported missing where seen, which left an uneasiness in the air.

It was like this was the calm before the storm.

National Ladybug and Cat Noir day soon approached but there was no good vibe over the city as both Cat Noir, and Ladybug knew that they hadn't succeed in their job this time around and the city was suffering for it.

Was there even enough joy in the air?

However, the Parade must go on, and the Mayor himself had come forward to participate in showing that he would not cower away in this such dire times.

"THERE IS THE FIRST LADYBUG FLOAT!" Shouted an announcer as the crowd saw it go by.

Marinette really wondered if her head looked that big when she saw the float go by in the crowd.

Suddenly the wind picked up, and they all could have sworn they heard 'Children, come to me' delivered by the wind.

The moment that flute reached the crowd's ears, everybody stopped cheering, and their hearts dropped.

Standing on top of the Ladybug float was none other than the Pied Piper!

Out of the Pied Piper back were transparent wings!

"SHOOT TO INJURE!" Shouted, the Mayor as he rushed to protect his daughter.

However, what was happening was stupid, his power only worked at night and when people were sleep.

Suddenly a mother felt something missing from her side.

She turned and saw the back of her 11-year-old child walk away.

"KALBA!?" She said.

However, it wasn't just that child who was walking away, all the children age 11 and down were suddenly walking away from their spot.

Before anybody truly realised what was happening the children disappeared in a blinding yellow light one by one.

It was happening all over the city; no child was safe.

However, when they all looked at the Pied Piper, they found that he had disappeared just as quickly as he came.

Nobody could do a thing, and the children were gone.

The Pied Piper didn't go into hiding, they realised with horror.

He evolved.

And with this single act, this was no longer Paris's problem.

The Pied Piper was now on France's Most Wanted list.

And scene!

Next chapter, the government comes in and takes over it, making sure nobody can leave until they catch the Pied Piper who they think is one of the residences in disguise. The whole city is under watch, and it turns into a prison for the remaining children and their families. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
